Music Guide
Season 1 'Pilot' *"Don't Trust Me" by 30H!3 *"I Won't" by Colbie Caillat *"Secret" by The Pierces *"Beauty Queen" by Ben's Brother *"Happiness" by The Fray *"More of You" by Mozella *"It Girl" by Twirl *"Flaunt" by Girls Love Shoes *"When Love Goes Well" by Michael Rossback *"I Got Up" by Overnight Lows *"Suggestion" by Orelia *"Begin Again" by Measure *"Hands of Time" by Rachel Diggs 'The Jenna Thing' *"Crazy" by Katie Herzig *"What I Like" by Jackie James *"Falling for the First Time" by Jules Larson *"Avalanche" by Josephine *"Jack N Jill" by Katie Herzig *"After All" by Ben Rector *"Remember" by Kari Kimmel *"2012" by Evolove *"Fresh Pair Of Eyes" by Brooke Waggoner *"Supabeat" by Sweet 17 'To Kill a Mocking Girl' *"One Kiss Don't Make A Summer" by Lucky Soul *"The One" by''' Black Mustang''' *"Cool Enough" by Nicole Atkins *"Tom Cats" by The Filthy Souls *"Two Hands" by Chew Lips *"What You Wanted Me To Do" by S.O.Stereo *"Let Me In" by Evolove *"Closer To You" by Jaylene Johnson *"Just Like Heaven" by Catte Adams 'Can You Hear Me Now?' *"Thieves and Their Hands" by Rachel Cantu *"Seven" by Chew Lips *"Go Jettsetter" by The Postmarks *"Charmed Life" by Joy Williams *"In My Stride" by Oh Mercy *"Ride" by Cary Brothers *"We Started Somethin'" by Lana Mir *"My Oldest Friend" by Andrew Belle *"Comatose" by Timmy Curran *"I Don't Need You Anymore" by Jim Camacho 'Reality Bites Me' *"Heard It All Before" by Meiko *"I Will Follow" by Katie Herzig *"Always A First Time" by Jets Overhead *"Lie To Me" by Evolove *"Somebody Else" by Aidan Hawken *"Light It Up" by Love Grenades *"All The Pretty Lights" by Andrew Belle *"No Matter How Hard We Try" by Jaylene Johnson 'There's No Place Like Homecoming' *"Hold On" by St. Lola & The Fields *"Worry About You" by 2AM Club *"Same Night Sky" by 2AM Club *"Only For Me" by''' 2AM Club''' *"Make You Mine" by 2AM Club *"Let Me Down Easy" by 2AM Club 'The Homecoming Hangover' *"Let Me Down Easy" by 2AM Club *"Wish You Well" by''' Katie Herzig''' *"Starting Now" by''' Ingrid Michaelson''' *"Siempre Tu" by''' Diego Boneta''' *"Icarus" by White Hinterland *"Where I Stood" by''' Missy Higgins''' 'Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone' *"Will You Catch Me Then" by Garrison Starr *"Faster Babe" by 2AM Club *"Car Dance" by Leah Andreone and Kevin Fisher *"So This Is Progress" by''' The Status''' *"I'm Not Over" by Carolina Liar *"Every Summer" by''' US Royalty''' *"Under The Umbrella" by Company Of Thieves 'The Perfect Storm' *"Never Get Enough" by Honeypie *"Quiet Hearts" by Amy Stroup 'Keep Your Friends Close' *"Lover Take Me" by Edie Brickell & The New Bohemians *"Crush" by Aidan Hawken *"Chocolate & Cigarettes" by Angus & Julia Stone *"Uh Oh (I'm Falling)" by Shelly Fraley *"Where the Road Meets the Sun" by Katie Herzig and Matthew Perryman Jones *"Dig With Me" by Allie Moss *"BlackLight" by One Call *"Out of Reach" by Matthew Perryman Jones 'Moments Later' *"Stay By Me" by Trent Dabbs *"What's Going On" by Hayley Taylor ﻿ 'Salt Meets Wound' *"Big Baby" by Love Grenades *"How Do You?" by The Fast Romantics *"Timebomb" by Pigeon John *"Marathon" by Tennis *"Darken Me" by Electric Owls *"God Knows" by Fay Wolf 'Know Your Frenemies' *"Wonder Dummied" by Brooke Waggoner *"Plans" by Hayley Taylor *"Brittle Winter" by Gemma Hayes *"Go Easy Little Doves, I'll Be Fine" by Brooke Waggoner 'Careful What U Wish 4' *"Your Kind Of Girl" by Jules Larson *"Love The Nite Away" by DJ Kaos *"Kids" by Miss TK and The Revenge *"When I'm Small (Chuck Brody Remix)" by Phantogram *"Fire Eyes" by''' Canyons''' *"Counting Sleep" by''' Trent Dabbs''' *"Upside Down" by''' Garrison Starr''' *"No One Is To Blame" by Howard Jones *"Your Love" by Fay Wolf *"Happy House" by''' The Juan Maclean''' *"Come To Nothing" by Car Stereo Wars ﻿ 'If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again' *"Hey Na Na" by Katie Herzig *"Leave It All Behind" by Allie Moss *"Redeeming Love" by Amy Stroup *"Heal for the Honey" by Brooke Waggoner ﻿ 'Je Suis Une Amie' *"I Won’t Apologize" by Selena Gomez & The Scene *"Everything At Once" by Superchunk *"Sit With Me Tonight" by Garrison Starr *"You Make Me Feel Like Someone" by Luscious Redhead 'The New Normal' *"In Your Arms" by Kina Grannis *"Try" by Zach Berkman *"I Won't Apologize" by Selena Gomez 'The Badass Seed' *"﻿Party Girl" by McFly 'A Person of Interest' *"Two At A Time"﻿ by Shelly Fraley *"Woman" by Band Of Thieves *"Hey Hey" by Band Of Thieves *"Breathe" by Rowan *"Glitter In The Air" by Pink *"You Are" by The Daylights *"Moth's Wings" by Passion Pit *"So What" by Pink (Paige and Emily sing Karaoke) 'Someone to Watch Over Me' *"To Be Alone" by Madi Diaz ' *"Trust" by '''Generationals ' *"Heavy Heart" '''Madi Diaz 'Monsters in the End' *﻿"Upside Down" by Garrison Starr *"Come And Find Me" by Josh Ritter *"Backed Into The Corner" by Amy Stroup *"What We Want" by Bess Rogers *"Something Inside" by The Longcut *"I Don't Want To Leave" by Matthew Perryman Jones 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' *﻿"Time To Be Your 21" by Alexz Johnson *"Coming To" by Apex Manor *"Far Far" by Yael Naim *"Hiding My Heart Away" by Brandi Carlisle *"I'm Not Calling You a Liar" by Florence and the Machine Season 2 'It's Alive' * "Heart On Fire" by Scars On 45 * "Between Us" by Peter Bradley Adams * "Corner" by Allie Moss * "You Know the Way" by Right The Stars * "Jar Of Hearts" by Christina Perri 'The Goodbye Look' *"Alas We Aspire” by Amy Stroup '(when Emily is approached by a Danby University scout) *"Our Hearts Are Wrong” by '''Jessica Lea Mayfield '(when Samara congratulates Emily on her swim meet and asks her out on a date) *"Add My Effort” by 'The Weepies '(while Spencer checks in on Toby and sees him fired after his first day of work) *"Can’t Go Back Now” by 'The Weepies '(while Aria waits for Ezra in his apartment and Toby visits Spencer) *"Please Don’t Leave Quite Yet” by 'Adam Agin '(while Aria searches for Ezra and while they kiss in the parking lot) *"Say Goodbye” by 'Black Lab ('during the montage of Aria waiting around for Ezra and when she leaves him a note and leaves) My Name Is Trouble *"How Good We Had It" by 'Hayley Taylor ('while Spencer is coming in front of Jason's house in a truck for Toby﻿) Blind Dates *﻿“Two at a Time” by 'Shelly Fraley '(when Lucas asks Hanna to join him on his date with Danielle) *"Hearts” by 'Blair '(while Caleb and Hanna talk about being “wing people” for Lucas on his date with Danielle) *"Hawk Eyes” by 'The Kicks '(when Aria searches for Mike at the basketball courts and bumps into Jason DiLaurentis) *"Be Brave” by 'Shelly Fraley '(during the Haleb and Ducas double date) *"Into the Fire” by 'Thirteen Senses ('when Lucas stops by the Marin home to thank Hanna for helping him out) The Devil You Know *"Follow Suit" by 'Trent Dabbs '(while Spencer is on her computer trying to find a ring replacement) *"Turn Our Eyes Away" by 'Trent Dabbs and Ruby Amanfu '(when Ezra shows up to Ian’s funeral and goes to approach Aria but ends up backing away) *"Running Wild” by 'Jules Larson '(when Caleb checks up on Hanna after the funeral) Never Letting Go *"Flaunt" by 'Girls Love Shoes '(Emily changes while Samara watches) *"Bodies" by 'Savoir Adore '(while Hanna dances wildly around her kitchen) *"Too Late for Heroes: by 'Mark Sholtez '(while Ashley and Tom slow dance) *"Electrify" by 'Julin '(while guests show up to the fashion show) *"The Things We Do For Fashion" by 'Twirl '(while the girls strut down the runway) *"She's Outta This World" by '''Sam Conjerti Jr. *"Wonder Woman" by Sarah Lichtenberg '(while the girls strut down the runway) *"Move With Me" by '''Savannah Packard '(The girls glam up backstage before the show) *"Arms and Enemies" by 'The Quiet Kind '(while the Liars stand quietly during Alison's tribute) *"The B*tch is Back" by 'Sinergy '(when the finale is sabotaged) Surface Tension *﻿"I've Got You Under My Skin" cover by 'Gavin Davies '(when "A" plays chemist) *"Smash it" by 'Zowie '(while Hanna was listening to music and Emily is studying) *"Hi, Hi, Hi" by 'Shelly Fraley ('when Aria is searching for something to wear) *"You Know It's True" by Jules Larson (makes breakfast for Hanna and Ashley) *"She Back" by '''Bosshouse Music (Someone watches Hanna and Caleb) *"Are You On Your Way"' '''by' Middle Class Rut (Mike listens to music as Byron tells him to attend the dinner party) *"Balloon" by Erin Martin Emily leaves for the library as Caleb arrives to see Hanna) *"Boys Don't Die" by Rich Jacques (Emily and Hanna talk and catch Ashley and Tom sneaking into the house) Save the Date *“Alien” by 'Cary Brothers ''(Plays while Aria sits in waiting room)' ' *“Save You” by 'Matthew Perryman Jones (Plays while Hanna tells Caleb about cop)' ' *"Ten-Twenty-Ten” by''' The Generationals''' (Plays while Mike’s doing his homework) *“This Could Kill Me” by Amy Stroup (Ashley tells Tom to go home) *“Change My Needs” by Scars on 45 (Ezra pops in on Aria in the pottery studio) 'Picture This' *"Could've Had Me" by Lex Land *"I Will Follow" by Katie Herzig *"I Want It All" by Jules Larson *"Style" by Phil Ogden Band *"Turn It Up" by Megan Oliver *"What Are You Waiting For?" by Foreign Slippers 'Touched by an 'A'-ngel' *"Call it the Same" by Madi Diaz (when Spencer and Toby talk while packing up Ian's belongings) *"Shot in the Dark" by''' Augustana''' (when Ezra and Aria talk at the college fair) *"Don't You" by''' El May''' (when Hanna tries on the world's worst bridesmaid's dress) *"Living In Twilight" by The Weepies (when Aria and Jason look through Ali's old pictures at the Grille) *"Let Go of Her Hand" by Right the Stars (when Aria is looking through a box of Ali's old things) 'I Must Confess' *"Truth Been Told" by Band of Thieves (when Jenna and Garrett meet in his car) *"Critical Emotional" by Middle Class Rut (when Mike shoves his mother) *"Wrap My Mind Around You" by Trent Dabbs (when Toby & Spencer kiss in his truck in front of school) *"Poison and Wine" by The Civil Wars (when Emily and Maya are out and when Spencer and Toby make out) *"No More Wishing" by Hayley Taylor (when Emily and Maya talk over dinner) *"Best Day of Your Life" by Katie Herzig (when Hanna throws up on Isabel's wedding dress) *"Where the Lonely Ones Roam" by Digital Daggers (when Liars are in Dr. Sullivan's office getting texted by "A") 'Over My Dead Body' *"Too Pretty to Say Please" by The Wooden Birds (when Hanna asks Maya about her rehab camp) *"With Wings" by Amy Stroup (when Hanna complains to Emily about her dad's wedding) *"Give It All" by Right the Stars (when Hanna and Caleb talk when he comes to her house) 'Pretty Little Liars Soundtrack' Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2